During running of a mobile network, a cell may suddenly encounter a fault or a power failure. In this case, the cell cannot work properly, and a service of a user equipment (UE) in an active state is interrupted. When the cell suddenly encounters a fault and fails to work properly, the UE detects a Radio Link Failure (RLF), reselects a new cell, and then initiates a link re-establishment process of a radio link.
In implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that, in the prior art, when the cell encounters a fault, after the UE selects a new cell, no technical scheme about how an access network device in the new cell establishes a connection with a core network is provided, and therefore service continuity of the UE in the active state cannot be guaranteed.